She's getting married
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Severus Snape's daughter is getting married. Read to find out his thoughts.


_She's getting married_

_**There's two things I know for sure  
>She was sent here from heaven, and she's<br>Daddy's little I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
>She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes<br>And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all...**_  
>Here I was at 52 years old about to walk down the aisle to give away my oldest child, my baby girl. I was not prepared for this at all. She is 19 and in my opinion to young to be getting married. But, As her mother reminded me she was only 18 when we got married. I already had to see my youngest enter Hogwarts now I have to say goodbye to my oldest in the same year too. It's too soon! But, there's no way of stopping her now. She is stubborn and has her mind made up. My wife, Hermione says that she takes after me in that regard but come on I'm not stubborn. I am so thankful for my wife and my five children everyday. I am truly a blessed man; I didn't have a good past but still 5 wonderful kids and I barely remember it at all.<em><strong><br>For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
>Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair<br>Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
>I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried<br>Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
>To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.<strong>_  
>We were only married barely 2 years before Seraphina joined our family. From, the first moment I first saw, she had me wrapped around her pinky and she knew it. My wife used to say that I'd let her get away with murder and maybe I would just depends on who. All Seraphina had to do is talk in her soft, coaxing little voice and I'd agree to about anything.<em><strong><br>Sweet sixteen today  
>She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday<br>one part woman, the other part girl  
>To perfume and makeup, from ribbons<br>and her wings out in a great big world, but I remember...**_  
>I still remember the day she turned 16. She didn't want a big party, she just wanted a small one with her family and her best friend, Fred Weasley Jr. Now, Fred is another story by himself that I won't go into. But, that day she had looked so beautiful. It was the first day her mom and I were allowing her to wear make-up. I actually cried when I saw her, It was like my baby had disappeared overnight but then she came up to me and said "Daddy, I'm still you're baby. I always will be."<em><strong><br>Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer**_  
><em><strong>Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.<strong>_  
><em><strong>With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right<strong>_  
><em><strong>To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.<strong>_  
><em><strong>All the precious time, oh, like the wind the years go by.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.<strong>_  
><em><strong>She'll change her name today, she'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Standing in the bridegroom just staring at her<strong>_  
><em><strong>She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl, and she leaned over...<strong>_  
>"Dad, It's time." I heard my beautiful grown-up baby girl Seraphina say to me.<p>

I looked at my grown-up daughter standing before me in her white dress looking more beautiful than I'd ever seen her.

"Sera, I want you always to remember something."

"Okay dad."

"You will always be my daughter. No matter what, I and your mother will always consider you as our girl."

"Dad, I think I know that by now. I am 19. You called me your baby in front of all of Hogwarts at my graduation ceremony."

"Well, What can I say, you are my baby."

"Oh, dad; I love you." She leaned over to kiss my cheek. Then she was gone; no longer to be my girl but to be another man's wife. She was going to become Mrs. Fred Weasley Jr.**_  
>Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there<em>**  
><strong><em>Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.<em>**  
><strong><em>Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.<em>**  
><strong><em>Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy, don't cry.<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right.<em>**  
><strong><em>To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,<em>**  
><strong><em>I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.<em>**  
><strong><em>Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses.<em>**


End file.
